The Crimes of The Soul Reaper, Itachigo Kuriha
by Itachigo Kuriha
Summary: It's a fanfiction about my alter ego, Itachigo Kuriha who gets in way over his head when he attempts to complete a mission. But things go wrong and he's on the run from the soul society trying to clear his name in the process.
1. Chapter 1

I'm writing this to let you know the meaning behind my madness. Why would I tell you this? Why would I put myself in danger by confessing to the crimes that I have committed? To tell you the truth I really don't know (laughs). But maybe I should try and get this crap off my chest before I'm caught or worse. What's worse than getting caught? Let me guess, death? I've been running from that fate for a while now. So I don't know anymore. Why don't you tell me? No answer? Oh well. Anyway, why don't I introduce myself? My name is Itachigo Kuriha. I'm a soul reaper who is way over his head in trying to do something that I wasn't supposed to be doing in the first place. I'm kind of famous actually. I may be even more famous than Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute from Karakura Town. Aw, who am I kidding? The guy fought a bunch of battles that I wouldn't even come close to making it out alive of. Back to the task at hand, I was walking through the Rukongai District when I spotted Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai down the street from me talking in a serious and somehow heated conversation. "I wonder what they're up to?" I thought to myself as I walked towards them.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Itachigo asked them as he walked towards them.

Rukia and Renji both looked towards Itachigo with blank expressions. "Oh hey, Itachigo what's up?" Rukia asked.

"Nothing at all, I'm just going for a walk. Enjoying my day off and you?" He asked them.

Rukia and Renji just looks at each other and then turns their heads away. "Um, is there something that I missed?" Itachigo wondered. "Is anything the matter? Did you two get into a fight or something?" He asked the two of them. Rukia then sighed and motioned for Itachigo to come closer.

"Well, we were trying to figure out who would be the best person to do this mission that has been around for the past couple of days." She informed him. "Problem is we don't know who we should ask." She continued.

"Why don't you just ask Ichigo?" Itachigo asked.

"We tried but he said that he was busy with something else." Renji said. "Hmm…You're strong why don't you do it, Itachigo?" He asked.

"I don't know. I am on my day off which is supposed to be my first one in a couple years." Itachigo said with an apologetic look on his face.

"Aw dude, come on. You're one of the strongest soul reapers in Soul Society. You gotta help us out." He pleaded. He started to get on his knees when Itachigo suddenly shouted out.

"All right, jeez. I'll do it. What's the mission?" He asked. Rukia suddenly got happy. "Oh you're going to love this. You're going to be a bodyguard for a certain individual who you might know." She said with a grin.

"Hmm. Are you sure that I might know this person? And I'm supposed to be that person's bodyguard? When do I start and where am I doing it at?" Itachigo asked.

"Oh we're sure!" Both Rukia and Renji said simultaneously. "As to when you start, you start tomorrow and the place is in Karakura Town." Rukia said. "We'll let you know more of the details later on today." Rukia said. "Until then, see you later!" They said as they walked down the street away from Itachigo.

Itachigo sighed. "Great. Now I have to do bodyguard duty with somebody I might know." He said to himself as he continued walking. "Awesome way to end a day off, huh Itachigo?" asked a familiar voice that was behind me. Itachigo turned around and came face to face to Dark. The young man wearing a black kimono with a fedora hat was staring back at him.

"Oh. What's up, Dark? How was the mission?" He asked Dark. Dark just scratched his black hair and changed his position and the expression on his face turned to that of boredom. "Ugh. It went well, if you can say that." Dark said in an expressionless tone. "What's wrong with you? Something happen?" Itachigo asked. "What do you mean? I'm always like this after a mission." Dark told him.

"Well, whatever. I gotta go. I'll see you later, I guess." Itachigo said and walked off. With Dark walking in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rukia and Renji walks towards Itachigo's house. "Are you sure that we could trust Itachigo with a mission that this important?" Renji asked Rukia. "I'm sure of it, Renji. Itachigo is one of the strongest soul reapers in the thirteen court guard squads. I'm sure he can handle it." She answered. They stopped in front of Itachigo's house before walking up to the door and ringing the doorbell. "Hold on a minute, please." Itachigo said. All of a sudden, there was a loud sound coming from behind the door. "I said, sit down, jeez. I wish you would listen to me every once in a while." He told somebody. Rukia and Renji both looked at each other and looked back to the door as it opened up. "Sorry about that. Come in." He said to them as he signaled them to enter his house. "Is everything alright, Itachigo?" Renji asked as he and Rukia walked towards the living room. "Yeah, what was that noise? And you were talking to somebody." Rukia said. "Oh that was nothing. Trust me. Anyway, what is this important mission that you have assigned to me?" Itachigo asked.

"Right, you are going to watch over this kid named Soul. Make sure he doesn't get hurt or anything like that. If he gets in trouble, you have to bail him out." Rukia said.

"Crap. I have to be THAT guy's bodyguard? How long?" asked Itachigo.

"Two weeks." Renji said. Itachigo knew Soul. He was an old friend of his and Dark's. Soul would always get into trouble with his friend Phoenix.


End file.
